Una foto en blanco y negro
by Selene Laitalath
Summary: Los momentos del quinto libro en los que Ron y Hermione están solos desde el punto de vista de Ron.


Hola gente! Cuánto tiempo sin escribir aqui.. sé que tengo otras historias pendientes, pero ya van cogiendo forma ;) aquí os dejo un fic sobre Ron y Hermy en quinto, espero que os guste ;)

Una foto en blanco y negro.

_Solamente oír tu voz, _

_ver tu foto en blanco y negro, _

_recorrer esa ciudad, _

_yo ya me muero de amor._

Ron, estoy hablando contigo¿me estás escuchando?

Claro que te escucho. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Hasta cuando no estás conmigo escucho tu voz e imagino tu rostro.

¿Estabas hablándome? Lo siento, estaba a lo mío...

Me miras molesta. Es algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que acabo de decirte que paso de ti. Una mentira bastante considerable, si, pero al parecer te la has creído.

Escucha, Ron, te espero en la entrada de la Sala Común en media hora, tenemos que ir a supervisar la decoración del castillo. En media hora¿vale?

Vale.

Fijo mi vista en algún punto intermedio por encima de tu hombro. Me miras preocupada un momento, pero en seguida te marchas. Vas a buscar a Harry. Estás tan ocupada preocupándote por él como para pararte a pensar en lo que me pasa.

Buen¿qué le voy a hacer? Supongo que las preocupaciones de Harry (léase sus múltiples pesadillas, las clases del ED, las peleas con Umbridge y ¡cómo no! El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado) son más importantes que las mías. Yo sólo soy un chico corriente de quince años cuyo mayor problema es quedarse sin habla cada vez que su mejor amiga está cerca.

¿Le había dicho que iría en media hora a la entrada de la Sala Común? Sí, lo había hecho. Perfecto. ¡Con las ganas que tengo que levantarme...! Pero bueno, algo tienen que hacer los prefectos, vamos, digo yo...

Subo las escaleras a mi dormitorio para descansar un poco antes de intentar poner la decoración de Navidad. Hermione estaba encantada, pero yo, sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de decidir dónde quedaba mejor cada guirnalda. Eso se le daba mejor a ella, como todo lo demás.

Al llegar a la habitación voy directamente hacía mi cama. Sin siquiera quitarme los zapatos me tiro sobre el colchón, esperando poder quedarme dormido pronto.

¡Auh!

De forma automática mi mano va a tocar mi cabeza, que acababa de chocar con algo de momento no identificado.

Con la otra mano busco a tientas la causa de mi golpe. Acabo agarrando algo parecido a un libro de tapa dura, que estaba abierto.

Estaba abierto en un foto de Ginny con los gemelos. Sus hermanos le saludaban. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer a primera vista, Ginny se parecía bastante a ellos.

Paso la página y la que ahora me saluda es Hermione. Está sola. Recuerdo esa foto perfectamente; en un tiempo me dio por sacar fotos a todo momento. Pero ella no quería que le sacara una foto, le daba vergüenza. Estuve media hora intentándolo, hasta que al final lo logré .No se enfadó demasiado, solamente estuvo sin hablarle poco más de cinco minutos.

Me quedo mirando la foto un rato más, hasta que pasa la media hora. Guardo el álbum en un cajón de mi mesilla de noche, para evitar futuros accidentes.

Resignado, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con ella en el agujero del retrato.

Nos dirigimos en silencio al Gran Comedor, y al llegar vemos que los prefectos de las otras casas ya están ayudando. Menos los de Slytherin, claro.

Hermione me mira, y al principio no dice nada, pero luego decide empezar una conversación.

Bueno¿y qué has estado haciendo en esta media hora?

Mirar fotos.

Aaaahhhm.

¿Y tú?

Nada, he ido a ver si Harry estaba estudiando, para variar, como tú seguías perdido en tu mundo y no hablabas...

Ya, es que no sé qué me pasa últimamente. Supongo que será por el estrés del Quidditch y eso.

Asientes con la cabeza. Mi explicación te ha convencido a la perfección. A mí no.

_Ver la vida sin reloj _

_y contarte mis secretos _

_no saber ya si besarte _

_o esperar que salga sólo._

Vámonos, Ron. Harry y Cho tienen que hablar- me habías dicho cinco minutos antes. Yo fui obediente y te acompañé a la salida. Llevamos un rato callados, por el camino a la Sala Común.

¿Crees que estarán hablando o...?

No empieces, Ron.

¿Cómo¡Si no he dicho nada!

Pero ibas a empezar a hacerlo.

Esta chica me conoce demasiado. Y eso me asusta. ¿Podrá ella saber...?

Además, no creo que Harry sea capaz- dices mientras giras a la derecha para encontrarte con el pasillo que da al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

¿Qué¿Harry no será capaz de qué¿De besarla?- no podía creer que Hermione tuviera a Harry en tan poca estima.

Yo no me refería a...- pero al mirarme y ver la mirada escrutadora tan buena que pongo, tienes que aceptarlo- ... vale, sí me refería a eso. No, no creo que Harry vaya a besarla.

Pues yo creo que sí.

Estoy segura de que no.

Yo estoy mil veces más seguro de que sí.

¿Qué te apuestas?

Acabamos de llegar a la puerta de la Sala Común. Sonrío y me preparo para vacilar un poco a mi amiga.

¡Qué fuerte! La prefecta de Gryffindor impulsa las apuestas e introduce en su mundo a su compañero¡Esto debe de saberlo la gente¿Dónde están Lavender y Parvati?

¡No, Ron! Tienes razón, no está bien apostar. Bueno, me voy dentro, que tengo que estudiar. Y, por favor, olvida lo de las apuestas.

Antes de que te gires te agarro del brazo y te atraigo hacía mí. Es una suerte que sólo se me pongan rojas las orejas cuando algo me da vergüenza, si no ya te habrías percatado de mi nerviosismo. De todas formas está demasiado oscuro, ni siquiera puedo ver la expresión de tu cara.

No seas tonta- en cambio, la voz me sale tan tranquila como siempre -. Te apuesto cinco galeones.

Eso es mucho dinero, Ronald- no puedo percibir si tu voz expresa desconcierto, desacuerdo o incluso si estás cohibida.

Pero sé que voy a ganarlo- dices la contraseña y después de un "las damas primero" y una reverencia pasas sonriente a la Sala Común.

De acuerdo. Cinco galeones, ni un knut más ni un knut menos.

Ya verás, tú pregúntale cuando entre si se han besado... Voy a empezar a pensar qué haré con esos cinco galeones.

Mejor empieza a pensar qué harás con esa tarea de Transformaciones. Yo no tengo nada que hacer. Voy a ver si hacen falta más gorros.

Pasa un rato y ninguno decimos nada; los dos estamos demasiado ocupados en lo nuestro. Tú escribes algo que tiene toda la pinta de ser la nueva edición de "Una Historia de la Magia" completamente actualizada y yo todavía sigo con el primer párrafo de mi trabajo.

Bueno- rompes el silencio. Parece que has seleccionado cuidadosamente las palabras que vas a utilizar -. Ahora que estábamos hablando de besos, creo que ha llegado que tengamos una pequeña charla, amigo Ronnie.

Me quedo completamente descolocado. ¿Una charla¿Sobre besos? Ayayayayay... ya sabía yo que esta mujer tenía que tener algo de maruja...

Bueno¿qué?- me preguntas con los ojos brillantes.

¿Qué de qué?

¡Cuéntamelo!- dices poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Y si quieres sigo yo.

¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- es divertido ver cómo te exasperas cada vez que finjo no entender algo que tú consideras lógico.

Pues eso... ya sabes... ¿cómo fue el primero?

Tomo aire lentamente. No me esperaba esto de ella, tengo que reconocerlo.

Verás... ¿recuerdas el baile del año pasado?- claro que lo recuerdas. Asientes afirmativamente, y me sigues mirando como quien mira una película- Pues fui con Padma y... antes de que se acabara el baile... nos "despedimos"...

Casi empiezo a reírme de tu cara. Te has quedado con una expresión de desconcierto total.

¿C-con Padma¿En serio?

Me encojo de hombros y sigo a lo mío. Sigues con tu cara sorprendida, pero continuas con tu libro.

Al de poco tiempo me decido a preguntarte lo que me llevaba bastante tiempo rondando por la cabeza:

¿Y el tuyo?

¿A qué te refieres¡Ah, ya!- parece que habías olvidado por completo el tema- Mejor no hablemos de ello.

¿Por qué? Te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry.

Me miras con duda y ¿temor? No lo sé, pero me miras raro. Al final pareces tomar una decisión.

Está bien. Pues fue el mismo día, ya sabes, con Viktor.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última bronca gorda, pero pensaba que el tema "Krum" había quedado en el olvido. A mi pesar, estaba equivocado.

Ah, claro¡cómo se me había olvidado! Era obvio que fue con Vicky.

Notas perfectamente mi tono molesto. Ante ello solo te sonrojas, pero me da igual.

No empieces¿vale, Ron? Dejémoslo así.

Pero no comprendo qué le ves a ese... a ese.

En serio, tengamos la fiesta en paz, Ron. No sé ni por qué te he hablado de esto, la verdad.

Nos quedamos callados. No quiero discutir, y estoy demasiado enfadado para hablar sin contestarte mal.

Pero al de un rato no puedo reprimirme más y digo por fin:

Y que sepas que lo de Padma era mentira.

_Y vivir así... _

_yo quiero vivir así. _

_Ni siquiera sé si _

_sientes tú lo mismo._

Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en un periodo tan corto de tiempo... hace dos días todo estaba normal y tranquilo, y ahora estoy en Grimmauld Place, intentando no pensar en que mi padre está en el hospital, y cargando con el silencio y marginación de Harry... Ginny y yo intentamos animarle, pero no habla con nadie... ya no sabemos ni qué hacer.

Acaba de sonar el timbre. La madre de Sirius está gritando, como de costumbre. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, cuanta más gente haya aquí, mejor.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras puedo ver cómo alguien con el pelo castaño y exageradamente enmarañado está abrazando fuertemente a Ginny mientras mi madre les informa de que ha preparado unos sandwiches. Cuando se separan, puedo ver perfectamente la cara de Hermione.

¿Cómo estáis, Ginny¿Qué tal está tu padre?

Nosotros estamos bien, Hermione, gracias. Mi padre ya está totalmente fuera de peligro. El que me preocupa ahora es Harry.

¿Pues¿Ha pasado algo?

Es un poco largo de contar... resumiendo, Harry no nos habla desde que volvimos del hospital, porque cree que ha estado poseído por Voldemort.

�¿QUÉ¡Tengo que hablar con Harry ahora mismo¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

No lo sé. Llévale a la habitación de Ron, en seguida vamos para allá.

Cuando te diriges a las escaleras te das cuenta que estaba allí. Pareces sorprendida, y al principio optas por no decir nada.

Hola, Ron- al final intentas adoptar un tono casual, aunque te sale un poco fingido -. ¿Qué tal está tu padre?

Bueno, como ya te ha dicho Ginny, ya estamos todos bien, pero es verdad que al principio estuvimos muy mal por lo de mi padre...

Ron, yo... - te acercas con paso vacilante, pero al final, torpemente, llegas a darme un abrazo- Lo siento mucho, en serio, espero que todo acabe bien.

El abrazo dura poco. No quiero que me abraces por esto. Sin embargo, te lo agradezco.

Gracias. Tranquila, solo fue un susto. Menos mal que Harry lo pudo ver todo.

Es verdad... ¿cómo fue?

Pues no lo sé... lo que oí fue que Harry vio lo que pasaba en un sueño desde el punto de vista de la serpiente... básicamente fue eso.

Te tapas la boca, horrorizada. No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto. Cosas peores le han pasado a nuestro amigo

¿Desde el punto de vista de la serpiente¿Estás seguro? –asiento afirmativamente. Eso sólo te deja aun más pensativa -. Qué extraño...

Bueno, pero ¿qué haces aquí¿No estabas esgrimando?- me preocupa cómo te has puesto, pero no quiero seguir hablando del tema por ahora. Mejor que te distraigas un poco de todo lo que te he dicho.

No, Ron, iba a esquiar, no a esgrimar. Y al final les he dicho a mis padres que prefería quedarme en Hogwarts a estudiar, para sacar mejor nota en mis exámenes finales. No les ha hecho mucha gracia, pero lo han entendido.

Sí, claro. Seguro que lo has hecho porque no te gusta eso de esquiar. ¿Qué gracia puede tener tirarse por una montaña cubierta de nieve sobre unas tablas? Además, no creo que quisieras quedarte aquí por tu propia voluntad, en verano dijiste que no te hacía gracia este sitio.

Ginny ya no decía nada, pero se había quedado ahí, observándonos. Con mi última frase pareció enfadarse, y me hacía continuas señas para que me callara, pero yo no le hice caso. Hermione parecía bastante molesta ante mi comentario. ¿Por qué¡Sólo había dicho la verdad!

¡Pues para que lo sepas, me he quedado aquí por vosotros, porque prefería quedarme con vosotros aquí que pasármelo lo mejor posible esquiando, porque para que lo sepas, es un deporte que me encanta y que no se me da nada mal!- Te has puesto roja. Me estás mintiendo - ¡Pero ahora veo que para disfrutar de esta infinita gratitud que me muestras mejor habría hecho quedándome allí!

Vale, acepto que lo hicieras por nosotros- lo siento, no puedo reprimir mi sonrisa, es que me hace una gracia cuando te enfadas por tonterías que digo... -, pero admite que no te gusta esquiar, o como se diga. ¡Si a ti el único deporte que te va es escribir y agitar la varita!

Ginny ya tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, con los nervios perdidos. Hermione estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, y no precisamente porque hiciera mucho calor.

Ya vale, Ron. Me he quedado aquí por lo que te he dicho y punto- empiezas a subir las escaleras, a grandes zancadas, aunque poco a poco te vas calmando. Cuando ya estás llegando al siguiente piso me gritas:- ¡Y sí que me gusta esquiar!

Me empiezo a reír y me doy la vuelta, para ir a la cocina. Mi hermana todavía sigue ahí, y su mirada da miedo. Sin dejar de reírme le digo:

¿Qué¡Sabes tan bien como yo que no le gusta esquiar!

Sí, ya lo sé. Pero tú no deberías andar restregándoselo cada vez que puedas.

Sube las escaleras y se dirige a mi habitación. Haría bien en seguirla. Aun no comprendo qué les molesta de lo que he dicho. Bueno, ya se les pasará.

_Me desperté soñando _

_que estaba a tu lado. _

_Y me quedé pensando _

_qué tienen esas manos._

Al despertarme encuentro a Harry en la cama de al lado, todavía dormido. No se oye nada, y no entra luz por las ventanas, debe ser muy temprano todavía.

Me levanto con cuidado de la cama, nunca me ha gustado quedarme demasiado tiempo en ella si no es para pensar. Intento no despertar a Harry, pero está tan cansado que aunque hiciera todo el ruido que quisiera seguiría dormido.

Al principio no sé a dónde ir, pero luego me decido por ir a mirar lo que queda en el Salón. Hay cosas que, aunque sean tenebrosas, son muy interesantes...

Cuando llego, primero me inclino ante una mano que sujeta una vela, pero luego al contemplarla mejor decido que es mejor mirar otra cosa. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que me entran ganas de volver a la habitación.

¿Ron¿Qué haces aquí?

Me doy la vuelta y me sorprendo al descubrir que tengo compañía. Esta vez Tonks tiene el pelo liso y naranja recogido en una coleta baja. Si no le fuera a molestar, le diría que me recuerda a Bill.

Hola. ¿Qué haces despierta?

Yo he preguntado primero.

Vuelvo a sentarme en uno de los sillones tapizados en terciopelo verde, intentando parecer que no medito la respuesta.

No tenía sueño y estaba mirando estas cosas.

Sí, algunas son fantásticas¿verdad? En cambio hay otras que dan verdadero... asco- dice mientras observa con desdén una botella en cuyo interior había una substancia parecida a la sangre.

Observo como Tonks da vueltas canturreando una canción que yo ya había oído antes, en cuarto, en el baile de Navidad mientras veía a Krum bailando con...

Oye, Ron, disculpa si parezco muy cotilla, pero... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta que me tiene muerta de la curiosidad?

Puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras, si te las contesto o no es cosa mía.

En seguida me arrepiento de lo que acabo de decir. No quiero ser borde con Tonks para nada, pero últimamente la gente hace demasiadas preguntas sobre ese tema. Pero la metamorfomaga parece no haberse molestado por mi contestación, al contrario, empieza a reírse.

Bueno, pues ya que me dejas, te la hago¿vale? Tú responde lo que quieras.

Vale.

Ya sabes... Hermione...

Perdona¿qué?- en cuanto escucho ese nombre me quedo de piedra. ¿Qué pasa¿Todo el mundo se da cuenta menos ella?

Pensaba que me ibas a responder con un "¿tanto se nota?". Pero bueno, para ser sincera, sí, se nota demasiado.

Prefiero no responder a eso. Tonks me cae bien y no quiero que me considere un adolescente perturbado y violento.

Pero vamos a ver¿no piensas negarlo?

¿Para qué? Vamos¡si se nota a la legua que sólo somos amigos! No me gusta para nada, somos amigos, además, ella está con otro...

Si te refieres a Krum, ellos son sólo amigos.

Sí, claro, y por eso le escribe cartas como si fueran redacciones para Historia de la Magia.

Venga, no te pongas celoso.

¿Celoso¿Yo¡Por favor¡Es Hermione¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de ella?

Bueno, es tu mejor amiga¿no? Ha podido pasar perfectamente.

¿Pero tú nos has visto? No tenemos nada en comun.

Bueno, lleváis 5 años siendo muy buenos amigos, si eso fuera cierto no habríais durado ni un año.

Nos pasamos el día discutiendo.

Pues qué quieres que te diga, a mí me parecéis muy monos y me recordáis mucho a tus padres, sólo que el carácter de Molly lo tenéis los dos...

A veces... bueno, no sé, a veces siento que no la apoyo todo lo que debería.

¿A qué te refieres?

Pues... a lo de los elfos domésticos, por ejemplo. Es que... ella es muy comprometida con ese tipo de cosas, y no sabe que si intenta seguir con eso se va a desilusionar, porque no va a recibir el apoyo de nadie, ni siquiera de los propios elfos.

Vamos a ver, eso quiere decir que la estás protegiendo, tú mismo lo has dicho: no quieres que se lleve una desilusión. Eso no es no apoyarla, intentas defenderla, y eso vale mucho.

Ya, pero...- esta conversación me está empezando a gustar, pero voy a acabar diciendo demasiadas cosas... mejor me callo.

¿Pero qué, cielo?

Ella nunca podrá sentir nada más por mí- acabo soltando por fin lo que llevaba guardado casi un año. Y sé perfectamente que no pienso eso por nada. ¡Por favor! Si Hermione pudo salir con Viktor Krum, un Weasley no podrá ser nunca nada más para ella.

Hay una pausa incómoda, es evidente que Tonks no quiere decir nada al respecto. Claro, no creo que le apetezca mentirme...

Yo no estaría tan segura. Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú mismo, con el tiempo. Pero recuerda, la suerte no te llega si no la buscas primero- me da unas palmadas en la espalda y se despide de mí -. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

Cuando Tonks esta a punto de abrir la puerta mientras bosteza, decido pedirle algo que quería hacer desde que empezó nuestra conversación hace ya un rato.

Tonks, hazme un favor... ¿puedes comprar - no puedo, esto ya es demasiado... pero no me queda otra, las cosas no pueden seguir siempre iguales- ...un perfume?

Veo como ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Con un gesto de su mano comprendo que nuestra conversación ha acabado, y le devuelvo el saludo. Después se va, dejándome pensando en lo que pasaría la mañana de Navidad si se atrevía a darle ese regalo a Hermione.

Qué os ha parecido? Tiene continuación, pero para ponerla espero reviews ;)

Besos!

Selene Laitalath


End file.
